


And There Were Antlers

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur plans a surprise trip, but maybe he should've explained first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There Were Antlers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 18, 'antlers'. Also a gift fic for mahmfic.

" _'Trust me, Merlin,'_ " Merlin muttered to himself as he unpacked the suitcases. " _It'll be perfect.'_ " He scoffed and slammed the dresser closed.

Merlin's idea of a vacation for Christmas involved either a hot beach with umbrella drinks or a private suite with room service and no electronics. While this trip was mostly like the last one, it also wasn't. They were in the Swiss Alps, a room that held only a bed, a small chair and table, the dresser, and a private bathroom--rooms on either side of course (so while they were away from the neighbors who complained about the sex noises, they might still have neighbors who might complain). There was no service this far out, but Merlin had seen the briefcase that Arthur had snuck into the car. And let it be noted, please, that Merlin did not know how to ski and did not want to learn how to. He was clumsy and fell at least once every winter.

And, on top of it all, downstairs there were antlers on display. And they were covered in fairy lights.

"Merry fucking Christmas," Merlin muttered sarcastically to the room. It was warm, at least, and the bed looked comfy. Maybe he could just spend the weekend here, rereading some books on his tablet, while Arthur went skiing.

Actually, now that Merlin was thinking of it, where was Arthur's gear? They kept it in a storage facility so it didn't clutter up their flat, but Merlin hadn't seen it when they were packing the car. Merlin narrowed his eyes, thinking of the briefcase in the car. If this had turned into a working weekend--

The door to the room opened and Merlin, angry, had the brief thought of tearing into the maid who came in despite the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle. But it was only Arthur, cheeks flushed likely from being outside. Merlin sighed at the sight of the briefcase.

Arthur grinned. "Hey. Sorry about that. Forgot--"

"Work in the car," Merlin growled. "I got that part."

Arthur frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget that I don't ski?"

"Ah. That part," Arthur said, wincing. "I know, I know."

Merlin crossed his arms. "And what about your gear? I didn't see it in the car."

"Didn't bring it," Arthur pointed out. He held up the briefcase. "And this isn't work." At Merlin's raised eyebrow, Arthur winced again. "Mostly."

Merlin waited. Arthur sighed and put the briefcase down on the dresser. "I suppose I should explain."

"It'd be nice," Merlin agreed. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and opened the briefcase. Merlin narrowed his eyes, but all Arthur pulled out was a black box. A black, square, felt covered box. Merlin felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Arthur sighed and knelt down on one knee. "I...was going to give this to you on Christmas. It's your Christmas present."

"Arthur," Merlin whispered, stumbling back onto the bed. 

Arthur half smiled and opened the box. "Merlin Emrys, will you marry me?"

Merlin groaned and fell back, hands over his face. "You are a prat!"

"Hey!" Arthur yelled. "Not what a man expects when he _proposes_!"

Merlin propped himself up on his elbows. "Oh, you want a yes?" He smirked. "Yes, Arthur. Yes, I will marry you!"

Arthur was stunned. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Sorry?"

Merlin sat up just enough to pull Arthur onto the bed over him. "Let's get this straight, okay? You take me out of the country on not my ideal Christmas trip, to a place where I'll be stuck reading books while you ski, and you bring your briefcase. Only to propose to me and...ah, what are we going to be doing all this time? It's not like there's anything going on in the middle of nowhere, nowhere."

Arthur sighed, put upon, and pushed himself up on his hands. The ring box sat next to Merlin's ear, not-so-innocent. "I thought this was an excellent surprise. And I'll have you know I won't be skiing--I thought we could be celebrating."

"For seven days?" Merlin asked. "Are we married yet? Because it sounds an awful lot like a honeymoon."

Arthur's eyes twinkled. "Pre-wedding honeymoon then."

Merlin shook his head and pulled Arthur down for a kiss. "I better still get a honeymoon, though."

"In Bermuda," Arthur promised against Merlin's skin as he began to lay a trail of kiss on Merlin's face and neck. "With umbrella drinks. And plenty of cute Caribbean boys to ogle. And miles of sand."

"No fucking on the sand," Merlin added as he tilted his chin up. Arthur quickly bit a mark onto the underside of Merlin's chin, as he always did. 

"Highly uncomfortable I've been told," Arthur agreed.

Merlin pulled Arthur's shirt out of his pants and pushed at the heavy winter coat. "So next year it's Bermuda."

Arthur nodded. "Next year."

"After the wedding," Merlin pointed out.

"Of course."

Merlin smirked and pulled Arthur back up for a kiss. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad after all.


End file.
